I'm Not A Prince
by Shor5
Summary: Austin isn't your usual prince. He doesn't speak formally, eats with his mouth open, mostly a regular teenage guy. Austin gets transferred away from his home when terrorists invade his kingdom. He's always wanted to be a normal teen, but that may change when he gets his first taste of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm Not A Prince chapter 1_**

**A/N: Yes,** **another story. And school started so I'll try my best to update all my stories. Just to let you know, I only update the stories that get the most feedback faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

"And can you do it like? Eh, eh, eh, eh eh!" Little eight year old Austin Moon finishes the song smiling. He lets out a huge breath of air and sets down his yellow hairbrush down onto the floor below to him.

He was using it as a pretend microphone as he sang. "What did you think?" Austin asks looking at his mom and dad. They were sitting on there thrones watching him preform the song the whole time. While his mom was smiling brightly, his father's lips stayed in a straight line.

"I thought it was amazing honey!" His mom praises him and starts to get up. But Mike Moon places a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Son, what do you plan to do with this...Singing career later on in life?" He asks with no emotion in his eyes, only a stern voice.

The innocent boy shrugs smiling. "I don't know. All I know is that I enjoy playing music, and want to do it for my career!" Austin shouts with excitement laced in his voice.

His mom smiles warily at her son, and then back the her husband. She knew how Mike didn't want Austin to want to keep up with music. He thought he'd outgrow it, but he only had more passion with it.

"Austin, listen closely to me. You have a bizzilion in one chance of making it in the music business. It's for other people. We're not like them! We're living in a kingdom for gods sake! We're royal!" The man stresses looking at his blonde son.

By the end of his statement all of Austin's hope died. Heck, even his heart died. "Why can't you be supportive of what I want to do for once? What if I don't want to be some rich snob of a prince? I don't wanna! I wanna do what I want!"

"That's not how the world works Austin! You should be grateful for all the stuff you have! Some people don't even have a home! Go to your room now young man!" His dad commands and Austin frowns and storms up the huge staircase to his room.

Both of his parents sigh when they hear the daily, "slam" of Austin's door.

"What am I going to do with him? He has to start acting mature or no princess will want to marry him!"

"Mike..."

"He's a prince Mimi! A prince! Not the usual kid you find in the city." Mike argues.

"Maybe that's just the problem. Ever think he doesn't want a life like this?"

"A happy life? Yeah, that makes so much sense..." He grumbles.

"Maybe he doesn't like all of this pressure on him Mike. If you need me I'll be comforting our son." She says and walks down from her throne.

"Austin eat with your mouth closed!" Mimi scolds from across the dinner table.

"Sorry..." A thirteen year old Austin says with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

She rolls her eyes at his behavior and takes a small bite of her steak.

"So son...Are you excited to be the new King of this kingdom in five years?" His dad hints looking up at him.

Austin drops his fork and silently walks back up to his room. Mimi glares at Mike. "What? I didn't even do anything!"

"Stop reminding him about being King! You already know he doesn't want to be King."

"It's going to happen anyways dear. He needs to take his problems like a man. No boy in this kingdom ever acted this way. And I don't want my son to start!"

"You need to calm down. He's not your own personal slave! Be proud of your son for having that amazing voice!" She gushes.

He laughs turning to her. "Why would I want my son to sing? I want my son to be able to run a kingdom once I'm gone."

Austin sighs as he hears his father's last sentence. Why couldn't his dad accept that he wanted to have a career with music? He didn't want to be rich! He wanted to feel equal!

Austin groans and falls down onto his bed with a sigh. "Why can't I make my dad proud?" He asks himself before falling asleep.

"Rise and shine prince Austin!" A maid says from his doorway. The teen groans and rubs his eyes. Austin loons over to his left and peers over to look at his alarm clock.

It read, "6:00AM"

"Shit!" Austin curses and fumbles out of bed. He runs around his room and dresses in his usual "Prince" outfit. It was too fancy for his liking.

"Are you ready in there Austin?" He hears his mom shout from downstairs.

"Almost!" The blonde shouts back swinging open his bedroom door and running down the stairs as fast as he can.

Mike and Mimi sigh in relief when they see their son ready to go. "You should've been up earlier than that mister. You're seventeen and should be more responsible!" Mimi tries to says calmly, but fails and ends up yelling.

"Yeah, yeah. So what was the point of getting up this morning?" He asks groggily; still half asleep.

"We have to sign some papers, that's all." Mike explains.

Austin sighs and starts to head back upstairs. "Call me down when I care more!"

They sigh and walk into their office to start to pile building up of paperwork.

Meanwhile with Austin, he was peacefully resting his eyes until someone roughly grabs his right arm. When he's about to scream another hand covers his mouth.

Austin gets lifted off the bed by another person now. They held him up, each taking an arm. Now that they had taken their hand off he screamed as loud as he can.

**What do you guys think?**

**The more reviews/follows/favorites I get, the faster I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm Not A Prince chapter 2_**

**A/N: 6 reviews? Thanks guys! Let's see if we can keep up at all the reviews for another update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

Once the seventeen year old screams one of the two guys slap his cheek. He whimpers in pain as it continues to sting and leave a red mark on his cheek in the shape of a hand mark.

"Now shut up you little brat." A rough voice growls in his ear causing Austin to go stiff with fear.

"Come on, we have to get this toothpick downstairs for his parents to see. After this we'll be rich!" The guy on his left exclaims.

The other guy shifts his eyes towards the other one giving him a pointed look. "Okay, that or you die." He points the question at Austin and smirks.

Austin almost faints at the realization of the position he's in.

"He gets it Ralph! Now stop taking and help me get him downstairs!" The guy on the right snaps and grips Austin's right upper forearm tighter. The grip on his left forearm tightened as well, but from the guy on his left.

He gets lifted up from the ground and they walk him out his bedroom doorway. Austin looks between both of the guys dressed in black nervously.

_"If I scream for help, I might get hurt again. But if I don't I may end up getting taken away._" Austin thinks looking below him.

They carry him down the staircase, but not without pretending to drop him a few times causing a very un-manly scream to come out of his mouth each time.

Once they get to the bottom of the staircase and walk a little to the left Austin sees one of the maids. She has her back turned to them and was dusting one of the picture frames.

"How are we going to get them to get out of their office?" One of the men whispers to the other.

"Just hurt the brat so they can come out."

Soon he feels the guys release their grips on his arms causing him to unexpectedly fall to the ground on his butt.

He yelps when it comes in contact with the ground causing the maid to turn towards them and gasp.

Austin catches her gaze and mouths,

"Get help!" She nods and runs off to get a phone Austin assumes.

"Austin what's wrong?" Mimi asks coming out of their office with her husband following right behind her. Both of them stop and stay still once they see the position their son's in.

When he's about to scramble forward to his parents the men pick him back up causing him to wince.

"This was way too easy." One of them laughs and shakes his head in amusement.

The blonde boy struggles against their grip until he freezes when they press a gun to his temple.

"Now, now. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the soon to be King would we?"

Both of Austin's parents shake their head 'no' in fear.

"Of course not! We really wouldn't want to be framed for murder again. So just show us where all your money and jewels are, and we'll let your precious little toothpick go." One of them explains.

Austin can't help but grimace at the nickname they had given him._ "I'm not a toothpick!"_ Austin thinks to himself, but must've said it out loud when the guys laugh at him.

"Yes you are Austin. Anyways, what do you say?" One of the guys ask his parents.

"W-we'll show you the safe. Please p-put our son down." Mike manages to get out.

Who knew the phrase, "You don't know how much you love something until it's gone." Applied here. But his son wasn't gone.

One of the men laugh and reply with, "That's classic. You think we're going to fall for that? We take the boy with us." He growls at them.

His dad looks at them and nods, smiling a little. "Fine, follow us." His parents start walking to their living room and Austin frowns. Where were they going? This wasn't the way to the safe?

His thoughts get interrupted when both of their grips tighten on his arms. He whimpers causing his mom to look behind her and lets a tear fall down her cheek at her son in distress.

"Do you guys ever feed toothpick here? I doubt he even weighs 100 pounds." They laugh causing Austin to look down ashamed.

"I'm not that light...I weigh 155 pounds, that's not light." Austin mumbles.(**How much Ross weighed at 17)**

"Now!" Someone shouts from behind them. Before anyone can move the two guys get tackled causing then to fall to the ground and let Austin go. He skids across the floor to his parents.

Mike picks him up and they rush to their bedroom. Mimi lifts up some carpet put in front of their bed revealing a secret escape root. She grasps the handle of the doorway leading to it.

They all walk down the stairs leading to a unknown room. It was dimly lighted by a hanging light bulb in the middle of the room. There was a door in the far right.

Mike sets Austin down in front of the door as he starts to speak. "Listen to me closely son. We may never see each other again. You have to leave when they come down here no matter what. You're going to be living in Miami. You have the money to live on your own. Drive to the airport to get there. In this envelope you'll have everything you need, and it explains everything."

His dad explains and hands him the white envelope as they hear footsteps heading down the stairs.

"But I don't wanna loose you guys. Please!" Austin says tearfully as the guys rush towards them.

"Leave Austin!" Mike shouts as one of them grab him and the other grabs Austin. Mike breaks from the guys grasp and punches the one holding his son in the face.

He groans and let's go of Austin. "Go Austin! Now!" The two guys attack Mike and Austin looks fearfully at the sight of his father getting beaten to a pulp.

Mimi opens the door and pushes him out before closing it. Austin tries to open it, but it was locked. He bangs on it repeatedly trying to see his parents one more time. "Mom! Dad!" He cries out and rests his head against the cold metal door.

He looks between his used to be home and the car parked on the road behind him.

He sighs and runs to the car and sees the key on the seat. Austin climbs in the car and looks between the steering wheel and the building. "By mom and dad.." He whispers tearfully and starts the car.

**Yup...More reviews/follows/favorites I get the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm Not A Prince chapter 3_**

**A/N: 6 reviews!? All of you are amazing! Can we keep up all the reviews/follows/favorites?**

**Hopefully, because that means I get to update sooner! Anyways, enjoy!**

**And I didn't check this for mistakes, sorry if there are any!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

_Recap:_

_He looks between his used to be home and the car parked on the road behind him. _

_He sighs and runs to the car and sees the key on the seat. Austin climbs in the car and looks between the steering wheel and the building. "By mom and dad.." He whispers tearfully and starts the car. _

Austin sighs and lets his head fall down on the top of the steering wheel. "Why...why...why..." He mumbles to himself.

After driving for a couple of hours Austin finally had enough and pulled into a rest stop parking lot.

He stops mumbling that same word and looks up from his previous position. Austin looks out the car window on his side trying to spot any signs where he stopped.

Not seeing anything he groans and pulls the door handle and slowly opens the door. He takes a hesitant step out of the car before the rest of his body also comes out. Austin stands there for a minute or two, looking for any type of building where he could ask where he was.

Austin sighs and jiggles the car keys in his hand. He looks at them and finds the black automatic lock button and presses it. The car lets out a 'click' noise and Austin shuts the door after it does.

He takes a brief moment to memorize where his car was parked, and starts to walk to the right of his car.

When Austin gets a little close he can make out the big letters positioned on the huge building. It read, "Mall of Miami"

"Well, I'm going to take a wild guess that I'm in Miami." Austin jokes to himself while walking up the tanned color stairs leading to the doors of the mall. He grasps the handle of the silver painted handle of the class door pulling it open.

Austin scrunches up his face in disgust when he feels his hand get covered in whatever sticky liquid was left on the handle. This definitely wasn't like his home.

"If my parents touched this, they'd-" Austin stops himself in mid thought. His parents. They were still in the kingdom...And so were those guys.

Austin's smile turns to a frown when he remembers the last time he thought of his father. He saved him from that guy. If Austin would've just listened to his dad and ran out that door the guy wouldn't have grabbed Austin and his dad wouldn't of gotten hurt. It was all his fault...

"Uh excuse me? Are you in love with that door, or are you a doorman? I didn't know they had those in the mall!" A voice exclaims, bringing Austin back into the world.

He swiftly turns his head to his left and sees a tall red head standing in front of him with a stupid smile on his face. He was wearing rainbow suspenders, yellow converse, and a green shirt with a cat on it.

Austin has to hold back a laugh when he first catches the sight of him. "None of the above, I was just lost in thought. I'm a deep thinker." He admits.

The guy nods his head, even though he didn't understand a word coming from the blonde's mouth. "So are you new around here? I've never seen you around?" The ginger asks tilting his head to the left and squinting his eyes at the slightly smaller teen.

"Wait...Don't a million people pass through here? How would you know if they're-"

"You would understand if you came here frequently. Yes, there are tourist that pass buy, but you start to recognize faces when this is everyone's hang. By the way, I'm Dez." The guy introduces and takes a few steps forward so he can reach his hand out for this stranger to shake.

Austin takes his hand smiling, "Austin." He introduces. "And what do you mean by, "hang?" You don't actually hang yourself do you?" The hazel eyed teen asks frowning.

Dez's smile turns to a straight line as he stars to speak again. "You're kidding right dude?"

"Why would I be joking? I asked you for a reason? I mean, I tried looking up how normal teens live, but I didn't get too far." He admits sheepishly.

"Why are you researching that?"

"Because...I'm a prince." Austin admits.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a fancy kingdom wearing fancy clothes? Not that..." Dez says gesturing to Austin's clothing choice.

Beat up black converse, black skinny jeans with chains hanging down, and a white shirt with a leather jacket over it.

"I came to an agreement with my parents that I only had to wear my 'Prince' clothes when we were doing work." Austin explains.

"Wow, you must have,"

"Had," Austin thinks bitterly in his mind.

"really chill parents if they'd let you travel across the world alone." Dez finishes.

"Actually...That's not what happened. But I don't want to remover that right now, so can we talk about something else? Why don't you show me around Miami?" Austin suggests trying to get around the sensitive subject.

Dez being...Dez, agreed and showed him inside the mall.

"So...Do you know any one here?" Austin asks and takes a quick glance at the other teen before his eyes landed on a store with musical instruments in its display case.

"Well...I know people. But I've never really had a friend. Hey! You want to be my best friend? I've never had one of those!" Dez asks cheerfully.

"Uh huh..." Austin mumbles not really listening. He was too focused that there were musical instruments in his sight.

When he was fifteen his dad took all of his instruments away. His mom bought him a new instrument on each Christmas.

His father didn't approve of this, so that's why Austin always had to hide them under his bed.

Mike Moon went under his bed for some unknown reason and found his guitar. Soon he found all his other instruments from over the years in other hiding places.

Being Austin, he didn't tell his dad that his mom got him the instruments. All he had to do was say he bought them on his own.

Yes, he may have lied, but it saved his family from breaking up.

"H-hey Dez. Can we go to that store?" Austin asks to the brightly colored store.

"Sonic Boom? I don't know Austin...The girl that works there gives me chills. Her nose is always buried into that old book."

"Maybe she likes reading. Anyways, let's go!" He pulls on Dez's arm and drags him over to the store.

Sorry for the late update! School is killing me!

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would just like to say that I'm sorry for not updating this story, or any of my stories for a while. I've just lost the will to write any new chapters. I'm not saying I'm not writing them anymore. Just that I've lost creativity. I will try to write new chapters though.~Shor5 on FanFiction & Instagram**


End file.
